The purpose of this contract is to assist the DCE in developing information on environmental and occupational careers: - Support of the chemical selection and nomination process. - Support of chemical information needs of the international agency for research on cancer. - Support for the chemical carcinogenesis research information system. - Updating of the NCI bioassay report summary handbook.